Porygon (Pokémon)
|} Porygon (Japanese: ポリゴン Porygon) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when traded holding an Up-Grade, which evolves into when traded holding a Dubious Disc. Biology Porygon is a Pokémon made completely out of programming code. It has a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It has a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and has hexagonal eyes. Built into this code is Silph Co. copy protection DRM, preventing duplication through electronic means. Due to its man-made origins, Porygon does not need to breathe or eat, though it can still accept food if given. It has the ability to convert its body into digital data, allowing it to travel through cyberspace. It was created 20 years ago at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island using the latest technology of its time, so many of its parts have since become obsolete. Porygon has two signature moves, and . It can use Conversion to change its appearance to mimic another Pokémon's. Porygon has also demonstrated the ability to change color for camouflage. Because it is man-made, it is generally found in computers or in labs and other where people work. In 3D games, such as , it can detach its limbs and head from its torso. In the anime ]] Major appearances Porygon made its only major anime appearance in EP038, where two specimens created by Dr. Akihabara appeared, of which was stolen by , while the other one was borrowed by and . Both were left behind at Dr. Akihabara's house at the end of the episode. This episode caused more than 600 children in Japan to be transferred to hospitals by ambulance because of seizure-like symptoms they reported, due to a flashing strobe effect present at several points of the episode, and was therefore banned and never aired again anywhere in the world. Since then, Porygon and have never played a main role in the anime. Minor appearances A Porygon made its English dub debut in a brief appearance during a graphic display in A Chansey Operation, as well as Clefairy Tales and Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. A Porygon made a cameo during the "World of Pokémon" opening narration of both Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it was shown floating behind a wire fence in a city. It also appeared in a shot in a "World of Pokémon" opening at the beginning of the clip show OVA The Journey to be a Pokémon Master Begins!!, where it was floating above a fence in a very similar location. It most recently appeared alongside its evolutions and all pre-Generation VI Pokémon besides in the opening sequence of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga obtained a Porygon at the Rocket Game Corner in A Tale of Ninetales, and it soon became a core member of his team. Prior to , it evolved into a . rented a Porygon for his against in Uprooting Seedot. A Porygon appeared in The Announcement and the Prize, under the ownership of Gladion. It was used in a couple of battles during the Iki Town festival, helping Gladion to defeat Hau and . Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Multiple Porygon appeared in Finish Off Team Rocket!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros./Melee Porygon pops out of a door on top of the Silph Co. building in the Saffron City stage. It damages players that come into contact with it. Porygon's only appearance in Melee is that of a Poké Float. When the fighting is on 's tail, three will travel across the top of the screen. However, they move too quickly to land on and so are little more than decoration in practice. Game data NPC appearances * : In the Future of Darkness, Porygon live past Spacial Cliffs. goes to Spacial Cliffs to see them. Two Porygon appear at the end of the dungeon. They are allies of Primal Dialga, and they transmit and Dusknoir to Frozen Island. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) and Mirage Mountain (Southeast of )}} |} |} (after becoming the Champion)}} (after completing Episode RR)}} Received from a person in Saffron City}} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Celadon City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area=Secret Storage 1, Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode A, Advanced Mode C)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 278}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 11}} |} |} Porygon will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :1?58 T5+? 4J78 :WS?7 F??R NQ?X Objective: Rescue Porygon on floor 4 of Thunderwave Cave. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Barrier Porygon|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Barrier Porygon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Porygon|Japanese|PGL|10|May 18, 2011 to April 26, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|Korean|PGL|10|October 20, 2011 to April 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|English|PGL|10|July 12 to September 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|French|PGL|10|July 19 to September 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|German|PGL|10|July 19 to September 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|Italian|PGL|10|July 19 to September 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |Global Link Porygon|Spanish|PGL|10|July 19 to September 27, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Porygon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , , , |special= , , , , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=233 |name2=Porygon2 |type1-2=Normal |evo2= holding |no3=474 |name3=Porygon-Z |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Porygon is the only Pokémon that evolves by trade twice: once holding the Up-Grade into , and a second time (as Porygon2) into when holding a Dubious Disc. It is also the only Pokémon in a three-stage evolutionary line that does not require leveling up to trigger any of its evolutions (i.e. it is possible to acquire a Porygon-Z at level 1). * Porygon's evolutionary line is the only three-stage evolutionary line whose members can all learn both and , as all three were considered fully-evolved during their respective debut generations. Origin It may be based on the concept of a bird made with primitive 3D graphics software. It may also draw inspiration from an . Its coloration also somewhat resembles the . Name origin Porygon is a corruption of '' . In other languages |fr=Porygon|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Porygon|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Porygon|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Porygon|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=폴리곤 Porygon|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=立方獸 Laahpfōngsau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Cube monster" |zh_cmn=3D龍 / 3D龙 3D Lóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "3D Dragon" |gr=Πορυγων Porygun|grmeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Поригон Porigon|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Blue's Porygon External links Notes |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Up-Grade Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Porygon es:Porygon fr:Porygon it:Porygon ja:ポリゴン zh:多边兽